Moving in
by nightmareking
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. Really, really tired. Sequel to A week together. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter to the sequel, and to answer a question or concern, I don't know what to call it, from the first one, when I'm feeling like crap, it affects me in different ways. I can't write, I refuse to eat and I'll lash out at pretty much everyone around me.**

 **Anyway, this is going to be rated for reasons, expect bashing and a few other things…enjoy. Time skip to…I don't know…few months.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the couch in the Asui living room, Izuku's arm wrapped around Tsuyu's shoulders and Tsuyu leaning up against the One for All user as they watched TV. Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku looking past her, a slight confused look crossing his face, "Izuku?" Izuku looked down, "Is everything okay? Ribbit,"

"Your siblings seem to be watching us from the other room," Tsuyu looked back and saw her siblings quickly duck behind the wall and Tsuyu groaned as Izuku sighed and began to stand up, "Anyway, I should get home before my mother starts to worry,"

Tsuyu sighed and nodded before getting up, allowing Izuku to stand fully before standing up herself, "I'll walk you to the door. Ribbit," Izuku nodded as the two of them walked towards the door.

Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and croaked, "I'll see you tomorrow." Izuku nodded before walking out of the Asui house and closed the door behind him as Tsuyu looked back and stared at her siblings with slight annoyance.

Izuku walked through the front door before rain began to fall in sheets. Looking back, he chuckled and shook his head, "Heh…stupid clichés," he closed the door and called up the steps, "I'm home, mom!"

"Okay honey," he heard his mother call back before he began walking up the stairs.

Izuku sat on the couch in the living room with the rain falling from the darkened sky. The sound of the doorbell ringing caught Izuku's attention. He looked up for a second before looking down at his phone before the doorbell rang again followed by the sound of someone knocking on the wood of the door. Izuku sighed before standing up and walked out of the living room.

Opening the door, Izuku's eyes widened when he saw a soaked Tsuyu standing in front of him, looking down and shivering, "Tsuyu," Tsuyu looked up with a blank expression crossing her face, "What the hell are you doing out in this…did I leave something at your house?" Tsuyu stared at him and Izuku shook his head, "Tsuyu, if that's the case, you could've waited until tomorrow to-"

"My…my parents came home tonight," Izuku looked at the frog girl and arched a brow, "Some of my neighbors have told them about the times we…well…the thing and-"

"I…I get it, Tsuyu…they told your parents we've been having sex and-"

"Right…my parents had put Samidare and Satsuki to bed while they were staring at me in silence. After putting my siblings to bed, they took me to the living room and sat me down before they…told me what the neighbors told them,"

"Tsuyu…I think I can see-"

"They said a few things, I said a few things and it ended with my parents throwing me out of the house. Ribbit," Izuku frowned as he pulled Tsuyu out from the rain and closed the door, "I snuck around the house to say goodbye to my siblings, but I wouldn't tell them what happened…I got on the train and came here,"

"Tsuyu, you should've called. I would've met you halfway and-"

"There's no point for both of us to be out in this mess."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "C'mon…you can take a shower and I'll get you some dry clothes," Tsuyu nodded and the two teenagers walked up the stairs.

Izuku sat on the couch, his head down and his shoulders slumped over. The sound of the shower running was heard coming from down the hall. Inko walked into the living room and looked at her son with a frown, "Izuku, while I'm not entirely happy you and your little girlfriend have been having relations, I would never throw you out like that and I'm proud you offered to take her in like-"

"Well…yeah, I wouldn't have felt right if I were to ignore her like that," Inko smiled and slightly nodded at her son, "And you're sure it'll be okay for her to stay with us?"

"Of course, honey," Inko shook her head, "I'm going to check on your friend," Izuku nodded as his mother turned and walked away.

Tsuyu and Izuku laid in Izuku's room in silence as the rain began to slow down outside, Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw she was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression crossing her face. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped an arm around the frog girl and held her close, confusing her, "Ribbit?"

"Well…you look like you can use a little comfort," Izuku slightly smiled before taking a deep breath and he frowned, "I'm sorry your neighbors told your parents about us and that your parents kicked you out,"

"It's…it's fine, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and looked down, "Thank you for letting me stay here,"

Izuku shook his head and rubbed the top of her head, "Of course, Tsuyu. Now you should get some sleep. It must've been a bad commute here in the rain," Tsuyu quietly hummed as she slightly nodded before nuzzling closer to Izuku and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Izuku inhaled slowly before looking up out the window and narrowed his eyes at the rain droplets sliding down the glass, "Who in the hell would do that to their own child? Just because she and I were having sex? You could've talked to us and we could've straightened this out but…damn," he looked back down and saw Tsuyu's back rise and fall at an even pace.

Rubbing the top of Tsuyu's head, he slightly smiled, "Well…it's a good thing she came here instead of going to another one of our classmates. I'd hate to be the reason they call her names. I know many of them won't do that, but if Bakugo were to find out…he won't hesitate to call her names." Holding her closer, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling into a steady slumber.

 **Okay, here's the first chapter to the sequel. This takes place during the summer, so some, if not all of the teachers will not be included. I'm going to turn this into a series because it seems like it could be some fun. But for now, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jss2141: Thank you. I could've, but I wanted to be as realistic as possible here. She said goodbye to her siblings and then she left.**

 **S0ul: Thanks, but once in a while, my blood reaches a boiling point and I'll snap. People have tried and all have failed to officially break me. Make me snap, yes, break me, no. And thank you. Yes, naming stories can be quite difficult at times.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The rays from the sun peered through the window and danced on the two teenagers faces. Izuku's eyes opened and he looked down to see Tsuyu still sleeping. He slightly smiled before it faded into a frown, "Why in the hell would they do that to her? I just don't get it. Hell, even mom said she wouldn't do something like that just because Tsuyu and I were having sex." He carefully moved out of Tsuyu's arms, stood up and walked out of the room.

Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around, she stood up and walked out of the room. Walking into the living room, she saw Izuku sitting on the couch. Looking up, Izuku gave a sad smile, "Hey Tsuyu, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Izuku sighed and nodded as Tsuyu walked over to him and at down next to him, "And thanks for…you know,"

"Yeah…no problem," Izuku rubbed the back of his head as the living room fell into an awkward silence.

Izuku stood up and Tsuyu looked up at him in confusion, "Let's go." Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast," Tsuyu took a deep breath and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the apartment.

The two walked down the street, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze. Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw her usual blank expression crossing her face. Sighing, he caught Tsuyu's attention, "Listen Tsu…I'm going to be out for a few hours today. You can do whatever you want, but I'm going to have to do this alone," Tsuyu croaked in confusion and Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "This is just something I have to take care of and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire,"

"Ribbit? What do you need to get done?" Tsuyu tilted her head to the side as Izuku looked straight ahead with slightly narrowed eyes, "Izuku? What do you need to do? I can help and we'll get done twice as-"

"I appreciate the gesture, Tsuyu, but this is just something I need to do on my own," Tsuyu sighed and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

Izuku stood outside of a familiar house and glared at the door intently before walking towards it. Knocking on the wood of the door. A moment later, the door opened and a large, intimidating man stood in front of the hero in-training and croaked, "And who might you be?"

"Hello sir, my name is-"

"Midoriya!" he was tackled into a tight hug before he looked down and saw Satsuki staring up at him, Samidare standing next to her, "Do you know if Onee-chan is okay or-"

"She's fine, don't worry," he looked back up and saw two adults staring at him intently and he swallowed hard, "Sir, ma'am, my name is Izuku Midoriya and-"

"So, you're the boy who's been…involved with my daughter," the frog-like woman croaked, "Tell me, boy, what gave you the idea to-"

"Easy, ma'am, your younger children are in front of us and I'm certain you don't want them learning any bad words, would you?" Izuku stared at the adults, sweat running down his face, "N-now…as I was saying…y-you two saw it was raining last night an-and-"

"And what, boy?" the large man crossed his arms and began croaking with malicious intent, "You can't believe we'd allow that to continue in our home, in front of our youngest children and-"

"We never did anything wrong in front of Samidare and Satsuki!" Izuku looked at them with narrowed eyes and growled under his breath, "Tsuyu came to my house last night in the rain, completely soaked and saddened. Tsuyu is usually levelheaded and doesn't let emotions get the best of her but seeing her broken last night…paints a whole new light on the situation!"

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head before staring at them with a frown, "Like I was saying, I've never known Tsuyu to get emotional like that, and seeing her broken was something no one ever thought they'd see and I truly had no idea what to do to help her. So we…did something most people frown upon if the people involved aren't married, but we made sure it wasn't in front of you son and younger daughter.

Tsuyu is a great girl and she didn't deserve that last night. At the very least, you could've waited till morning, or even better, not throw her out like that at all and instead talk to us and my mother about the situation and we could've come up with something.

She also told me that you two said some…things to her and I'd like to know-"

"We don't need to answer anything, boy," the man stared at him before looking down at the children, "Samidare, Satsuki, in the house!" the siblings looked up and frowned as they slowly stepped away from Izuku.

Once the children stepped inside, the woman closed the door before she and her husband looked back at Izuku and the woman croaked, "You best stay away from here, boy."

"No," the two stared at him in shock as his body began to shake, "I won't stop coming by until you answer my questions. What possessed you two to kick Tsuyu out like that in the middle of a downpour? She told me that thanks to her Quirk, she's coldblooded and what would've happened if the temperature dropped last night while she was out?

She would've gone into hibernation and a random passerby could've taken full advantage of her. I would've never known because I wasn't aware you kicked her out until she showed up at my doorstep last night, and I highly doubt you two will know, considering what started the event,"

The air between the three grew still before Izuku sighed and turned his back towards the two, "I don't know what you two were thinking when you did what you did, and I don't think I want to know…so I'm going to leave before I say or do something I'm going to regret late," the two stared at him in confusion and Izuku looked back over his shoulder with a hardened look, "You two might have kicked Tsuyu out because we've been having sex, which is the dumbest reason to throw your child out, but you're still her parents, and I don't want her to hate me because of my inability to control my actions at the moment." Without waiting for a response, he turned back around and began walking away.

 **Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neven98: Yeah, that's why I didn't bother giving them a shout out because that's what trolls want. You give them attention, they know they're getting to you and will continue to harass you. You ignore them, they'll eventually grow bored and think to themselves what the hell am I even doing here? And while true, some trolls are harder to ignore than others, it's still best to ignore them. Me and my friends do that on a message board and seeing the trolls rage out because we're not giving them attention is always hilarious.**

 **Warhaven22: It did, didn't it? Thank you and I hope you keep reading.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, that's something that could possibly happen.**

 **Guest: Hmm…maybe. Don't want to give too much away, right?**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku walked through the front door and walked up the stairs. Walking into the living room, he looked up and saw Tsuyu sitting on the couch, her head down, "Uh…hey, T-Tsuyu," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku walked over to her, "Were you waiting for me or-"

"Izuku…where did you go?" Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu stood up and walked over to him, "Izuku, where did you go?" Izuku swallowed hard and looked away, "Izuku, look at me in the eyes and tell me where you went. Ribbit,"

Izuku looked at her before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "I…I went to your house," Tsuyu stared at him with a blank expression, "I wanted to know what your parents were thinking when they kicked you out in a downpour last night, and what would've happened if the temperature dropped and you went into hibernation and some random passerby could've taken advantage of you…they wouldn't have known because they kicked you out and I wouldn't have known because I didn't know about it until you showed up on the doorstep last night…anyway, Samidare and Satsuki were wondering if you were safe and I assured them that you were,"

"That…that's good…ribbit," Tsuyu frowned and looked down, "What happened after that?" Izuku hummed and Tsuyu looked back up and repeated, "What happened after that?"

"Well…your parents sent your siblings inside and then we talked…things were getting heated and I left, telling them I didn't want to say or do anything to offend them. They're still your parents and I don't want to upset you because I couldn't control myself. I told them that I'm going to continue to come over until I get my answer. Why would they throw you out just because we were having sex?"

"I…I don't know," Tsuyu looked down again and began croaking sadly, "My parents…I think that they…ribbit," Izuku frowned and rubbed her back, "Thank you for trying to help, Izuku,"

"Y…yeah, no problem, Tsuyu," Izuku sighed and continued to comfort her.

 **Nothing impressive…sorry, but I didn't have anything planned for this chapter so…let's call this the filler for this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, that's for an upcoming chapter.**

 **Warhaven22: More will be coming. And I'm sorry my previous story was only six chapters long, but that was because I didn't have much planned for that one, but this one will be a well length story.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter, and just a bit of a head's up this will be Tsuyu's side of the story from two chapters ago…I probably should've done this one first, but there are several stories out there that do something similar to this.**

Tsuyu stood on the roof of the apartment building, a blank expression crossing her face. Hearing the door open and close, she looked back and saw Inko walking towards her. Sighing, she looked back and stared up at the sky, "Are you okay?" she heard Inko question and she slowly nodded, "Dear, while I'm not happy you and my son were being intimate, I believe that your parents were wrong for doing what they did to you, and I want you to know that you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya. Ribbit," Inko hummed and slightly nodded, "But uh…what if Izuku and I decide to get a little-"

"Well…I'm not going to throw you out like your parents did, but it would be nice if you and my son give me a little warning before you two decide to get intimate," Tsuyu frowned and sadly croaked, "I understand you're upset, but you have nothing to worry about. Not only will it be wrong, but Izuku will most likely go with you,"

"Ribbit,"

"Yes, I've never known my son to turn his back on one of his friends. But you should've called us last night, I wouldn't have minded driving to pick you up. Izuku was worried about you when you came in last night,"

Tsuyu slowly nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya, but I don't think-"

"Oh please, call me Mama Inko," Inko smiled before sighing and shaking her head, "But in all seriousness, you should've called last night. I never saw my Izuku so worried before," Tsuyu frowned and Inko leaned over the railing slightly, "He's talked quite a lot about you. He mentioned something about your Quirk and being coldblooded," Tsuyu slowly nodded, "I see, and it was-"

"Mrs.-Mama Inko…I know if the temperature dropped, I would've gone into hibernation. Izuku was worried when I showed up…I saw he was angry too. He was angry at my parents, and he was upset that I didn't call last night," Inko hummed and nodded before the two of them turned and walked back inside.

Tsuyu walked into Izuku's room and sat down. Her shoulders slumped over as she hung her head. Her body began shaking, "Why is Mrs. Midoriya being so nice to me? She should be mad at us. My parents are furious with me and when they see Izuku, they're going to kill him," she laid down on her side a frown painted across her lips, "Why?"

Hearing a knock at the door, she sat up and saw Inko standing by the door, "Tsuyu-Chan, I'm about to run to the store. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "No thank you, Mrs.-" Inko looked at her with a slightly annoyed look crossing her face and Tsuyu inhaled deeply, "N-no thank you, Mama-Inko," Inko hummed and nodded before she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Tsuyu took a deep breath and looked up out the window, "Izuku, where did you go?"

 **Sorry for another short chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, she shall. Good to know.**

 **Warhaven22: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street in silence. Tsuyu looked up at her boyfriend and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, "Izuku?" Izuku looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "I was wondering…can I invite some of our classmates over for a few hours today. Ribbit," Izuku hummed and Tsuyu looked at ahead, "I was just asking because we're not going to see any of our friends until the start of school and-"

"Sure," Tsuyu croaked and looked back up, "I mean…if you want to invite some of our classmates over for a while, then you can…if my mom says something to you, just say that I said it was okay."

"Huh…but aren't you worried you'll get in trouble and-"

"Better me than you," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "You've had a rough night, I don't want my mom yelling at you because you wanted to spend some time with our classmates," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the two of them continued to walk in silence.

Izuku sat on his bed, looking through his notebook when the door opened and Ochako walked into his room. The two heroes in-training looked at each other in silence before Izuku broke it, "Uh…U-Uraraka, wh-why are you in my room?"

"Well, Deku…why is Tsu here?" Izuku arched a brow, "Well…Tsu called us and invited us over for a little gettogether and…why is she here? Was this your idea or-"

"Actually, Uraraka…Tsuyu and I…w-w-we're dating," Ochako stared at the green-haired with wide eyes and Izuku looked around his room nervously, "Um…U-Uraraka? Is everything okay?"

"T-that still doesn't explain why she's here and not at her house, Deku," Ochako slightly stuttered and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "What? What happened?"

"I…it's something that isn't anyone's business. I'm not going to tell anyone and have people harass her and unless Tsuyu wants to tell people, no one will-"

"My parents kicked me out. Ribbit," looking back, Ochako saw Tsuyu walking into the room and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Izuku.

Ochako stared at the two and shook her head slightly, "They kicked you out because you're dating Deku? That doesn't make any-"

"That's…not the reason," Izuku interrupted the Gravity Quirk user and she stared at the two in confusion.

Tsuyu frowned and inhaled deeply as she shook her head, "I…Izuku and I…we've grown close since that assignment. At the end of the week, we…we had sex. Ribbit," Ochako's widened and Tsuyu continued, "And…we continued to see each other after school and spend more and more time together and…we continued what we were doing and my parents soon found out and they kicked me out last night,"

"She came here and I wanted slap the back of her head because she didn't call," Izuku sighed and shook his head before wrapped an arm around Tsuyu and rubbed her back, "But my mom said it was fine that she stays us…as long as we give her some kind of warning when we're about to…you know,"

"Oh…o…kay," Ochako turned and began walking out the room, "I uh…I'm going back to the living room…later," she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the two green-haired teens alone.

Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and arched a brow, "Is…is everyone okay? It's not…loud or anything and-"

"Everything is fine, Izuku," Tsuyu kissed his cheek before standing up and walked towards the door, "You know you don't have to stay in here. Ribbit," Izuku hummed and nodded, "I'm serious, Izuku, this is your home and-"

"I know, Tsu, but you're spending time with the girls in our class, so I'm being polite and let you have some time with your girlfriends," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before walking out the room and closed the door behind her.

Izuku sighed and shook his head before looking back down at his notebook, "I really need to stop studying other peoples Quirks and focus on getting better at controlling One for All," he took a deep breath and laid back with his arms behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling.

Tsuyu looked around the living room and sa Tooru and Mina sitting on the couch and Momo and Kyoka standing in the kitchen. She continued to look around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Mina standing behind her, staring at her in confusion, "What's wrong Tsu?"

"I'm looking for Ochako," she looked around and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, "She walked out of the room after Izuku and I told her we're dating and-"

"Oh…she left," Tsuyu looked at the pink girl and Mina rubbed the back of her head, "She said something about her parents coming home from business and she just left,"

"Oh…I hope it wasn't because of me and Izuku. Ribbit,"

"What? No, I don't think Ochako would care about that," Mina smiled and leaned closer to the frog girl, "So what's this about you and Midoriya?" Tsuyu croaked and shook her head before walking away from Mina.

 **Okay, so…I'm going to level with everyone, I got something up my sleeve and it's not ready yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, that's true. Well it's one of those two, but I can't say which. Good to hear.**

 **Warhaven22: Good to hear.**

 **Guest: Yeah, something like that is coming up.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu walked into Izuku's room and saw him sitting in front of his computer. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention, "Everyone went home," Izuku hummed and nodded before turning on the chair and Tsuyu sat on his lap.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuyu shook her head and rested her head on Izuku's shoulder, "Is everything okay? Did one of our classmates have a problem or-"

"Ochako left early," Tsuyu looked up and saw the confused look crossing Izuku's face, "Mina told me she left shortly after she walked out of the room. Ribbit,"

"O…kay? But why would that-"

"Mina said that Ochako said that she had something to do with her parents and she just left,"

"Okay, but maybe she did have a family emergency and-"

"I'm just worried she's upset that we're dating. Ribbit," Izuku took a deep breath and began rubbing her back.

Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and slightly smiled before leaning forward and lightly kissed his cheek. Izuku looked at his froggy girlfriend in confusion before Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his. Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu moved closer to him.

The two sat on the bed as they kissed and their tongues did battle with one another and their hands danced over their exposed bodies. Izuku backed away and lightly sucked on Tsuyu's neck and caressed her breast, causing Tsuyu to moan and arch her back slightly as Izuku lightly pinched her nipples.

The door opened and the two looked up with wide eyes as Izuku continued to suck on Tsuyu's neck as Inko, wearing a nightgown walked into the room with All Might close behind her. The two teenagers jumped in shock and quickly coved their exposed bodies with the covers, "Mom? Why is All Might here?"

"Uh…well honey, you see…didn't I tell you two to tell me if you two were going to have some private time together?" the two looked away as their faces began to burn and Inko sighed and shook her head, "Just hang a sock on the door the next time you two decide to explore your relationship. My heart can't take these kind of surprises,"

"Okay, Mama-Inko, but why is All Might here? Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and the room fell into an awkward silence.

The adults turned and began walking out of the room, "Well, Midoriya's mother called me and…I am here," the former Symbol of Peace rubbed the back of his head, "And uh…like your mother said, Midoriya, hang a sock if you and Asui are wanting some privacy," the two adults walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other in embarrassment and Tsuyu croaked, "That was awkward,"

"Tell me about it." Izuku sighed and shook his head, "And Mama-Inko?" Tsuyu frowned and looked away and Izuku reached up and rubbed Tsuyu's back, "Tsuyu…why did you-"

"Your mom insisted I call her that," Tsuyu sighed and leaned up against Izuku, "You don't mind if I call your mom that, do you Izuku?"

"N-not at all, Tsuyu…but them barging in here killed the mood, huh?" Tsuyu hummed and nodded as Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of her head.

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before pushing herself away from Izuku and stood up, "I'm going for a walk. Ribbit,"

"I'll go with you," the two stood up and began getting dressed in silence.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street in silence. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw her looking down as they walked, "H-hey, are you alright, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "If…if you're upset that my mom and All Might walked in on us while we were…trying to have a moment…it's my fault really, I should've hung a sock on the knob or-"

"It's not that, Izuku…though it would've been nice if they knocked before walking in like that, and why was All Might there? Ribbit," Izuku hummed and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm wondering about Ochako. Like I said, Mina told me that she left and as I said, I'm worried it's because of us,"

"Why is that worrying you?" Izuku questioned and arched a brow as the two stopped and Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Tsuyu, you've always told everyone that you say what's on your mind…what's on your mind?"

"As I said, I'm worried Ochako is upset at the fact that we're dating. Ribbit," the air between the pair grew still as they stood on the sidewalk. Tsuyu shook her head, "Maybe inviting them over was a bad idea,"

"Tsuyu…you wanted to invite some of your friends over to spend some time with them, and that's fine. If Uraraka took the news about us that way then…that's on her." Tsuyu inhaled deeply and Izuku frowned as he shook his head, "I know it's…wrong of me for saying that, but…I only see Uraraka as a friend and…I'm going to shut up now,"

"I know what you're trying to say, Izuku," Tsuyu took hold of Izuku's hand and croaked a little, "We should get home before Mama-Inko decides to send All Might to look for us. Ribbit," Izuku nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the street in silence, still holding each other's hand.

 **I was going to make this chapter into a lemon, but I decided to add a little awkwardness…I'm sure everyone can guess why All Might was there. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, Dad Might. Maybe. Thanks and you're welcome.**

 **Hellsingsage: Good to know.**

 **Tiguylerobot: No cockblocking, but good guess.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Also, I'm going to be jumping between two scenes. I'll try to make a border for them.**

The two teenagers walked through the front door before walking up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Tsuyu's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around her body. Izuku frowned as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and held her close, "I guess my mom put the air on after we left." He rubbed Tsuyu's back and took a deep breath, "My mom should still be up. We can ask her to turn the air down," Tsuyu nodded and the two of them turned and walked down the hall to Inko's room.

Opening the door, the two stepped inside and their eyes widened when they saw Inko on top of All Might, the two adults naked. The four stared at each other in silence as Inko and All Might covered themselves, "Tsuyu, Izuku? What's wrong you two?"

"Uh…mom? C-can you turn the air down? Tsuyu's getting cold," Inko nodded as Tsuyu and Izuku walked out of the room slowly and closed the door behind them.

Tsuyu looked up at her boyfriend with wide eyes and shook her head, "What was that about? Ribbit," Izuku looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Why were Mama-Inko and All Might in bed and-"

"I…I really don't know, Tsuyu," Izuku slowly shook his head and looked back at the door as color ran from his face, "But I don't think we were supposed to see that and…I don't think I ever want to see anything as terrifying as my mom and favorite hero in bed like that ever again."

Tsuyu shook her head and grabbed Izuku's hand and began leading him away from the door, "Let's go, Izuku, we should leave them alone. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and nodded as they walked away from the door.

Ochako sat on her bed, a hardened look crossing her face. She looked up out the window and stared at the moon and frowned, "So…what should I do?" sighing, she fell back and put her arms behind her head and stared up at the ceiling, "I don't know what to-" before she could finish her thought, she heard a knock at her bedroom door and she looked up to see her parents walking into the room, "Mom, dad? Is everything alright?"

"We should ask you that, Ochako," her mother said and shook her head and Ochako arched a brow, "You're been in your room ever since you walked through the door. Is something wrong?"

"N-no, everything is fine," her parents frowned as Ochako sighed and turned on her side, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight,"

Her parents looked at her for a moment before he father sighed and shook his head, "Alright Ochako, goodnight," turning, they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Tsuyu laid down next to Izuku, her arm wrapped around his torso and her head down. Izuku looked down at her in confusion and arched a brow as he heard small croaks escaping her mouth, "Is everything okay?" Tsuyu looked up slowly, "If you're still traumatized after witnessing my mom and All Might…well I uh…I don't know what to say. I didn't even know my mom and-"

"It's not that…though we probably should've knocked before walking in like that, and why would your mom do that to your dad? Ribbit," Izuku sighed and Tsuyu frowned. "I…I'm sorry. I know you said that-"

"My dad is supposed to be working overseas, but…let's just say things happened and…anyway, what's wrong?" Tsuyu frowned and Izuku rubbed her back, "C'mon Tsuyu, I can't read minds. What's wrong?"

"I'm still worried about Ochako. She isn't like this and after Mina told me she left after she walked out of the room, I'm concerned something is wrong and-"

"Tsuyu, you shouldn't worry about something like that. Yes, Uraraka is one of our friends, but if she had a family emergency then that's her business and we should respect that, and if she's upset at the thought of us dating…you shouldn't let that bother you."

Tsuyu sighed and Izuku frowned and shook his head, "If she's upset about us dating then that's on her and she can talk to us about. You shouldn't worry yourself like this and have it turn out to be nothing,"

Tsuyu sighed and nodded, "Okay. Goodnight Izuku. Ribbit," she kissed his cheek and Izuku kissed her forehead before the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Okay, I got a few things planned in for the next few chapters. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crow's Apprentice: Yeah.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Maybe.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, you called it. Thanks. Well keep reading to see what happens.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku yawned as they walked into the kitchen. They looked up and their eyes widened when they saw Inko and Toshinori standing in the middle of the kitchen. The four stared at each other before the blond man walked over to Izuku and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Glad to see you're up, young Midoriya. I need a word with you," Izuku swallowed hard as he was led away from his girlfriend.

Tsuyu looked at the older woman and slightly frowned, "Uh…M…Mrs. Midoriya?" Inko looked at her with a hardened look crossing her face, "Mama-Inko?" her expression softened and Tsuyu took a deep breath, "W…we're sorry we walked in on you and All Might last night…Izuku told me that-"

"Tsuyu…you are basically family at this point…Hisashi is a less than faithful husband," Tsuyu frowned and Inko took a deep breath, "Those business trips he's been going on…they were to a certain building…with…well…call girls, whores, whatever you want to call them and-"

"Ribbit, but Izuku said-"

"That I don't like to talk about it, and I don't…he doesn't know about his father," Inko sighed and Tsuyu frowned, "Tsuyu, you shouldn't worry about what Izuku's father has done. Izuku isn't his father and he does care about you. You saw him when you came here that night, he was concerned you were out in that storm, he was worried you were going to go into hibernation before getting here, he was angry you didn't call for a ride and at your parents for doing that and he was relieved that you got here without a problem,"

"And…why are you and All-"

"I filed for divorce a few months ago and it finally went through. I invited him over to celebrate and that's when you and my son walked into the room," Tsuyu's eyes widened and Inko shook her head, "Don't feel bad…if suppose we did deserve that after we walked in on you two,"

"Alright…and do you know why Izuku and All Might are so close? Ribbit," Inko sighed and shook her head.

The two One for All users walked down the street in silence. Looking down at his successor, Toshinori broke the silence, "So…I'm will to bet you're wondering why I was in bed with your mother,"

"Among other things…yeah…I mean my mom is married, All Might and-"

"Easy kid," sighing and shaking his head, the two stopped as Izuku looked up at his mentor in confusion, "Look Midoriya, your father wasn't kind to your mother and she filed for divorce a few months ago and it went through not too long ago and she called me and asked if I wanted to celebrate. I told her that I could drink, but she assured me that there wasn't any alcohol involved…I came over…we caught you and young Asui in bed and shortly after your mother and I were caught,"

"My dad…was…what was he doing?"

"He was cheating on her, Midoriya," Izuku's eyes widened as he watched his favorite hero rubbed the back of his head and frowned, "Your mother was shielding you from that because she didn't want you to worry about her,"

"So…what are you and my mother? Are you two-"

"Let's not worry about that right now, Midoriya," Izuku inhaled deeply and nodded, "Let's go back," Izuku nodded again before the two of them turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on a bench in the park in silence. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and slightly frowned, "So…Mama-Inko told me about your dad. Ribbit,"

"Yeah…All Might told me…I didn't know my dad would do that to my mom," looking down at Tsuyu, he saw she hung her head and a frown painted across his lips, "Are…are you okay, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu slowly nodded, "Do uh…do you want to go see your brother and sister?"

"I don't want to chance my parents being there and yelling at us." Tsuyu shook her head, "But it would be nice to see Satsuki and Samidare. Ribbit,"

Small croaks escaped her mouth and Izuku frowned, "Well…uh…you could set up a meeting with them…you know, set up a time to meet them and-"

"I…I know you're trying to help, Izuku," Tsuyu shook her head and stood up, "But I don't want Samidare and Satsuki getting dragged into this…we'll think of something. Ribbit,"

She began walking away and Izuku frowned, "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Tsuyu stopped and Izuku walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't we go somewhere else to try and forget what we saw last night? It might help a bit," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the two of them walked out of the park.

Ochako walked down the street with her head down and a hardened look crossing her face, "Okay…just go there and talk…that's all I have to do," she stopped and took a deep breath before looking up, a frown painted across her lips, "This is…this is going to end badly," she shook her head before she continued to walk down the street in silence.

 **Sorry for the length here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaiyeti: Heh, right, two out of three isn't bad. You'll find out in this chapter or the next.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: True. Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Also, I want to point out that I haven't forgotten the thing involving Mina questioning Tsuyu, I'm simply putting that aside for something.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street in silence. Looking up, Tsuyu croaked, catching Izuku's attention, "Izuku, not to sound rude or anything, but where are we going? We're nearing my parents' house and-"

"Well…okay uh…d-d-don't get mad, but I went through your phone last night when you were sleeping and I sent your brother a text, telling him and your sister to meet you at the park on the corner or your old house so you can see them while I talk to your parents and find out what were they thinking and maybe-"

"Izuku…you're rambling," Izuku stopped and looked away, "Ribbit…so I'm going to see Satsuki and Samidare while you talk to my parents? That's good. I can see how they've been doing since I was kicked-"

"Tsuyu, Deku!" the duo stopped and looked back to see Ochako running up behind them.

Stopping in front of the green-haired teens, Ochako panted as she placed her hands on her knees, "Thanks for waiting you two," the two looked at each other before looking back at their bubbly classmate in confusion, "So…uh…what uh…what are you two doing?"

"Um…I uh…Tsuyu is going to meet with her siblings and I have a few people I need to talk to,"

"Great," Ochako smiled before grabbing Izuku by the wrist, "While Tsu is doing that, we can-"

"Actually Uraraka…it'll probably be best if I do this alone," Izuku snatched his hand away and the Zero Gravity user looked back in confusion as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "It's no-nothing personal…b…but…you know, it probably is personal so….uh…yeah…I need to go alone," he turned and faced the frog girl, "Are you going to be okay, Tsuyu?"

"I'm just going to meet up with my siblings. I'll be fine, Izuku," Tsuyu gave a small smile and Izuku nodded before he turned and walked away from girlfriend and disappeared from sight.

Izuku stared at the Asui house with narrowed eyes before he stepped through the gate and slowly walked towards the small residential home. Stopping in front of the door, he raised his arm and loudly knocked three times before he waited patiently. Hearing the tumblers turn, the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing Tsuyu's parents on the other end. The three stood in silence before Tsuyu's mother croaked, "Ribbit. So you actually came back,"

"I told you I'd be back, so don't act so surprised," the two adults glared at the teenagers in front of them and Izuku clinched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "I told you that I won't stop coming here until I get an answer. Why in the hell would you kick Tsuyu out because we were having sex? What if she had gone into hibernation that night and someone would've taken advantage of her? No one would've known because you two had the _bright_ idea to do something like that!"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku exhaled slowly and shook his head, "But you know…we're getting too hostile right now. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm the lucky bastard who is dating your oldest daughter Tsuyu, and I'm probably lucky she'd consider me as a friend, you two are-"

"Ganma and Beru Asui," the large man croaked and crossed his arms, "What you're doing right now is trespassing, but we'll answer your question, boy. We don't want anything to do with that little w-"

"Easy, you fat frog man," Izuku glared at him, green lightning surrounding his body, "You weren't going to call Tsuyu something disrespectful, were you? She is your daughter after all!" taking a deep breath, Izuku closed his eyes and shook his head as the green lightning faded and he began mumbling under his breath, "Don't do it, Izuku. Don't make a bad name for One for All…All Might would be disappointed in you,"

Opening his eyes again, he glared at the two froggy adults and shook his head, "Okay…so your daughter and I were having sex, but like I said, we never did anything outside of kissing in front of your youngest children,"

"And how are we supposed to believe that," Beru narrowed her eyes and Izuku growled under his breath as the green lightning began to surround his body once again, "And even still, she acted like a common whore and we treated her like-"

"You better watch what you say about Tsuyu!" Izuku began to violently shake as his fists tightened, "She is anything but a whore, a slut, a bitch and whatever else you may want to call her! She's very caring, and she's not afraid to speak her mind, even if it means it'll hurt the people around her…and I can see she _didn't_ get her personality from you two assholes!"

Taking a deep breath, he turned his back towards them and began walking away, "And just so you know, my mother caught us in the act last night, and instead of overreacting, she asked us to give her some type of warning if we want to get intimate and we agreed…even though her barging in our room like that killed the mood, she didn't threaten to kick Tsuyu out…because she knows that I'd go with her no matter what, and she's even allowing Tsuyu to call her Mama-Inko…I'm still confused as to why, but I'm not going to question it,"

Looking over his shoulder, he growled and shook his head, "Don't think this is the end of these meetings. You insulted my girlfriend, _your daughter_ because we were…what? Because we were having sex? How overly dramatic can you get? Like I said, we never did anything in front of your youngest children, we would never scar them like that,"

"Just get the hell away from my house," Ganma croaked and narrowed his eyes, "And to save you from the trouble, if you ever come here again, we'll have a restraining order placed against you,"

"Fine," he turned back around and faced them, "Do it…it's not going to change the fact that you called your own daughter a whore all because we were doing something you didn't like. Like yesterday, I'm going to leave before I do something I'm going to regret. You two are still Tsuyu's parents and I love Tsuyu and wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway," before Tsuyu's parents could continue, Izuku turned and walked towards the gate without looking back.

 **Well…they are unlikable and probably unsalvageable at this point…but I've got a few ideas up my sleeve for this story…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaiyeti: Don't worry, they'll get theirs soon enough, and Ochako…all I can say is keep reading to see what happens with her.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Ochako sat on a bench in the park as Tsuyu watched as her young siblings run around, laughing and playing. Ochako looked up at her friend and took a deep breath, "So…Tsu," Tsuyu croaked and looked at the bubbly girl in confusion, "This thing with you and Deku…when…how…what?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Ochako," Tsuyu looked up and watched her siblings, "I told you that Izuku and I grew closer during that mock marriage assignment Mr. Aizawa gave us…if I had to give an exact day I would probably say it was the day I wasn't feeling well and Izuku took care of me. Ribbit," Ochako frowned as Tsuyu continued, "While he was annoying at times during that week…mainly repeating himself about him sleeping in a different room or on the floor so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable, I told him that we couldn't do that, that we can get in trouble and at the time it was true."

Ochako frowned and looked up to see Tsuyu's siblings playing, "We've grown closer after that and at the end of the week, I gave Izuku-"

"You shouldn't finish that sentence with little kids around," Ochako nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "We wouldn't want them to pick up on some-"

"Ochako…why did you leave early that day? And why did you insist on going with Izuku?" the frog girl looked up with a blank expression and Ochako swallowed hard, "Ribbit. Is something wrong? Are you-"

"What? No…I'm not…no," the two looked up and saw Izuku walk through the gates and towards them and Ochako stood up and cleared her throat, "I should be getting home…I'll see you later Tsu," before Tsuyu could reply, Ochako turned and walked away, leaving the frog girl in confusion.

Tsuyu looked back and watched as Ochako walked through the gate, "Is everything okay?" she looked up as Izuku sat down next to her, "What happened?"

"Nothing too serious…I just asked Ochako why she left early the other day and why she insisted on going with you to talk to my parents," Izuku hummed and nodded, "And how did that meeting go? Ribbit,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "It didn't go well. We introduced ourselves and then your parents had the brilliant idea to call you something I found offensive and I almost used my Quirk on them," Tsuyu tilted her head to the side and Izuku frowned, "They called you a whore and…I almost used my Quirk, but I stopped myself because they're still your parents and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you and I walked away, your father basically telling me not to come back because they'll get a restraining order and I countered with something along the lines that it won't change the fact that they called you that or that they kicked you out in that storm,"

Tsuyu frowned as she looked up and continued to watch her siblings, "Tsu…I'm sorry, I was trying to help and I probably made things much worse and-"

"I know you're just trying to help, Izuku and…I did get to see Samidare and Satsuki today," she looked up and gave a small smile, "Ribbit…thank you, Izuku…but I might never be able to see them again after this and-"

"We…we'll think of something, Tsuyu," Izuku frowned and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I know you care for your brother and sister, but right now this is the best we can do." Tsuyu croaked and nodded before leaning up against Izuku and rested her head on his shoulder.

Samidare and Satsuki walked over to the two teenagers and Satsuki frowned, "Onee-Chan?" Tsuyu hummed and looked at the youngest Asui sibling in confusion, "When are you coming home?"

Tsuyu frowned and slowly shook her head, "Ribbit. I'm sorry, but I can't come home," her sister frowned while her brother stared at her in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but mother and father kicked me out and they said some very mean things to me, so I'm living with Izuku and his mother,"

"But your boyfriend came to the house to-"

"To talk to them, I know. Ribbit," Tsuyu cut her brother off and frowned, "But…they made it clear that they don't want me living there and…it's okay. Like I said, I'm living with Izuku and his mother. And Izuku set this little meeting up,"

"But Onee-Chan…we miss you,"

Tsuyu frowned and hugged her siblings, "And I miss you two too, my little tadpoles, but if you two heard what they called me, you'd understand why I don't want to live there anymore, even if they wanted me to come back,"

Breaking from the hug, she smiled at her siblings and shook her head, "Ribbit. How about me and Izuku take you two out for some ice cream before we take you home," the two nodded as the two teenagers stood up and the four of them walked out of the park in silence.

Tsuyu and Izuku watched from the corner as Samidare and Satsuki walked through the gate and faded from view. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and frowned, "I knew you get emotional with your siblings," Tsuyu croaked and looked up, "And…I'm sorry your parents said that about you…but-"

Tsuyu kissed his cheek, surprising the One for All user, "Thank you for setting this up, Izuku. Ribbit,"

"Uh…yeah…I knew you missed your siblings and they missed you…I'm just sorry that your parents are-"

"I know Izuku," Tsuyu sadly croaked and took hold of Izuku's hand, "We should leave before my parents see us," Izuku sighed and nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the street in silence, ignoring the cars driving past them.

Ochako peered around the corner and frowned as she watched Tsuyu and Izuku walking down the street. Shaking her head, Ochako let out a heavy sigh before she turned and walked in the opposite direction of the two green-haired teens.

 **Not sure if Ochako will make another appearance in this installment or in the third one…yes I'm working on another after this and like I said, I haven't forgotten Mina…so for now, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXDoubleHHXX: Yeah, unfortunately there are people who go through something like this and I'm sorry to hear someone you knew went through something like this.**

 **Kaiyeti: Sorry about that. Thanks. Keep reading to see what she's planning.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked through the front door and walked up the steps. Reaching the living room, the two looked around in confusion before Izuku called out, "Mom? All Might? Is anyone home?"

The two continued to look around when Tsuyu spotted a note on the table, "Ribbit?" Izuku looked at her in confusion as Tsuyu picked the note and began reading it, "Gone out for the day. Be back late, love mom," looking at Izuku, Tsuyu croaked, "Where do you think she went?" Izuku shook his head and Tsuyu frowned before hugging her boyfriend, surprising him, "Ribbit…thank you for setting that up, Izuku."

"You already thanked me, Tsuyu," Izuku slightly smiled and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "And like I said, I knew you missed your siblings and they missed you too…I'm just sorry we can't do this often," Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "And…I'm sorry I sort of…lied to you to set that meeting up, but-"

"It's okay, Izuku," the two heroes in-training stood in an awkward silence before Tsuyu slightly smiled and took Izuku by the hand, "But since Mama-Inko isn't going to be home until late, why don't we finish what we started," confused, Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu led him down to the hall.

The two walked into the room and Tsuyu looked back and croaked as she closed the door behind them before stepping closer to Izuku. Stopping in front of him, Izuku looked at the front girl and nervously chuckled, "Uh…Tsu? Are uh…are you okay?" Tsuyu croaked before the two of them fell onto the bed and Tsuyu pressed her lips against Izuku's.

Tsuyu had her back pinned against the wall as she sat on the headboard and she felt Izuku caress her breasts and she croaked with excitement. She looked up and slightly smiled, "Ribbit…fuck me, Izuku. No one is home, ribbit," Izuku looked up and slightly smiled before lightly thrusting into her pussy, causing her to loudly croak.

Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and leaned closer to him, "Fuck me like you mean, Izuku. Let's show my parents they were wrong by having a family of little tadpoles. Ribbit,"

"Uh…I uh…I don't think my mom would like-"

"I'm sure Mama-Inko would love to be a grandmother. Ribbit," Tsuyu countered and kissed her boyfriend, "Just fuck me…we haven't had any privacy in a while," Izuku sighed and leaned up, lightly kissed her as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Tsuyu pressed her lips against Izuku's as Izuku caressed her breasts before the sound of the closet door opening caught their attention and the two jumped back in a panic and looked up to see a familiar face poking out of the closet, "Mina!" Tsuyu croaked as she and Izuku quickly covered themselves, "Ribbit! What are you doing here?"

"And how did you get here? My mom isn't here and-"

"Oh…I stopped by and asked if I can wait for you two to get home to talk to you two and I decided to see what's going on between you and-"

"And you were spying on us?" Izuku narrowed his eyes, green lightning surrounding his body, "You're just as bad as Mineta,"

"Relax, I was just making sure you weren't taking advantage of one of my best friends, Midoriya," the pink girl crossed her arms and smirked, "And from the look of things, you two were just about to-"

"Get out!" the couple shouted in unison and Mina jumped back before quickly running out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Izuku sighed and shook his head before he looked up and saw a frown painted across Tsuyu's face before she hung her head, "Hey…I-I didn't know Ashido was here an-and I'm sorry she-"

"It's…it's nothing, Izuku." Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Let's get dressed and see what Mina wanted. Ribbit," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before the two of them got up and began getting dressed.

The three sat in the living room, Mina looked around while her classmates sat across from her, looking away. The pink girl looked at the two and leaned back, "So…what would've happened if I hadn't had come out of the closet right then and-"

"A-Ashido…please stop," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Listen…I love Tsuyu and I would never do anything to hurt her…hell, I asked my mother if she can stay here after…after-"

"After my parents kicked me out," Tsuyu croaked and Mina's eyes widened, "One of my neighbors talked to them after they got home from a business trip. They told them that Izuku and I were having sex and after putting my brother and sister to bed, they had a few choice words for me and then told me to leave." The room fell silent as Mina frowned and rubbed the back of her head, "I tried to tell them that we never did anything in front of Satsuki and Samidare, but they wouldn't listen.

Ribbit, they kicked me out and if I hadn't had come here, I would've gone into hibernation. Izuku wasn't happy about that, and he's been trying to talk to my parents. He even set up a meeting with my siblings today while he tried talking to my parents again."

The room fell silent as Izuku wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Whoa…I…I'm sorry," the two looked up and Mina shook her head, "If I had known, I wouldn't had come here like this…I'm sorry for-"

"Izuku, do you mind getting us something to drink?" Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her for a moment before he nodded and stood up and walked away.

Mina looked at Tsuyu and frowned, "Tsu…I really am sorry. I had no idea and I just wanted to make sure that Midoriya wasn't doing anything to-"

"Ribbit…I can care for myself, Mina," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "And Izuku wouldn't do anything to hurt me even if he wanted to. You know as well as I do that Izuku is the nicest guy in school."

Mina hummed and nodded before looking up to see Izuku in the kitchen, "So…what would've happened if I didn't interrupt your little session? You were talking about having a little family of tadpoles before I decided to-"

"We would've finished…and probably fell asleep in each other's arms. Ribbit," Tsuyu took a deep breath and hung her head, "But…if I were to get pregnant, I'm sure Mama-Inko and-"

"Mama-Inko? Midoriya's mother," Tsuyu slowly nodded, "And they're okay with you calling her-"

"She insisted that I call her that and I'm sure Izuku is very confused about it, but he's not going to question. If I had to guess, she's happy that Izuku and I are dating and she sees my as a daughter. Ribbit, or future daughter-in-law," she looked up and saw her boyfriend in the kitchen, "And as I was saying, Mama-Inko would've been excited that she would have a grandchild and I'm sure Samidare and Satsuki would love the idea of having a niece or nephew. Ribbit,"

"But…but wouldn't you two want to get your lives together…graduate and maybe-"

"We would wait until we graduate and make good names for ourselves as professional heroes, but if I were to get pregnant before any of that, we will just work around the baby's schedule,"

Small croaks escaped her mouth and Mina arched a brow, "It sounds like you've put some thought behind all of this. Are you planning on getting pregnant any time soon or are you just preparing for it to happen?"

"The second one…Izuku will be concerned if I were to get pregnant now, but he isn't going to do what my parents did." Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "From the way he spoke, it sounded like Izuku wanted to fight my parents the day after they kicked me out,"

"Yeah? And why didn't he? Midoriya might not like using his Quirk that often, and there is that stupid 'No Quirks in Public' rule, but he had every right to kick their-"

"He didn't want to hurt me," Mina arched a brow and Tsuyu leaned back, "He told that me they're still my parents and that he didn't want to do anything that'll hurt me so he walked away before anything else could be said.

Ribbit, and I'm surprised he didn't do it earlier." Mina tilted her head to the side in confusion, "They…they called me a whore in front of him and again, he wanted to use his Quirk on them, but he stopped himself,"

"That idiot," Mina sighed and scratched the side of her head, "He has probably one of the most destructive Quirks out there, I mean the guy can't use it without breaking a bone or something…although he has gotten better at controlling it, and he could've easily pounded them into paste, but he walked away because-"

"He didn't want to hurt me, or my siblings. They're still my parents and they're needed to care for Samidare and Satsuki," Tsuyu croaked and the air between the two friends grew still, "If it weren't for that, I'm sure he would've done something,"

"Idiot," Mina mumbled again before standing up and stretching, "Well…it's good to see you two are getting along just fine and that you tow care for each other, but I should be heading home. My parents don't know I left and I'm sure they're pissed that I didn't tell them I was going out," she turned and walked towards the stairs leading to the door before she looked back and frowned, "I'm…I'm sorry I ruined a moment between you two, but like I said, I was just making sure Midoriya wasn't taking advantage of you," before Tsuyu could reply, Mina turned and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Tsuyu took a deep breath as she heard the door close, "What's wrong?" she looked up and saw Izuku standing behind her, handing her a glass of water, "Where did Ashido go?"

"She had to go home and she's sorry for interrupting us," she took the glass and began drinking the contents.

Setting the glass down on the table, she sighed as Izuku sat down next to her, "What's wrong?" Tsuyu shook her head and Izuku frowned, "Are you sure? We can set up another meeting with your siblings if that's what's bugging you. I mean it might take a while, but-"

"No…I'm fine, Izuku," Izuku looked at her and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side and croaked, "Ribbit. I'm fine, Izuku. You don't need to worry,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head before he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "If you say so, Tsu," Tsuyu nodded as the room fell silent.

 **Not what I originally had planned with Mina, but after giving it some thought, I decided to have her and Tsuyu have a little heat-to-heat. I've got one or two more chapters planned for this and then I'll be working on another installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaiyeti: Not in this part of the series…not entirely at least. She wanted to make sure that Izuku wasn't hurting Tsuyu. Good to know and yes, there is no more doubts in her mind.**

 **Anyway, I said I had one or two more chapters planned for this before working on a third installment…I don't know why, but I recently began loving writing series with multiple parts. Enjoy the next, possible last chapter. Also fair warning, it will be jumping between scenes and mild time skips.**

Tsuyu sat on the bed, anxious croaks escaping her mouth. Picking up her purse, she stood up and walked towards the door. Reaching the door, it opened and she bumped into Izuku and the two heroes in-training fell to the floor with a light thud. Izuku quickly jumped to his feet and helped Tsuyu up, "Crap…I'm sorry Tsuyu…I was just worried when my mom said you locked yourself in the room and-"

"It's okay, Izuku," Tsuyu stood up and her purse fell to the floor and the contents fell out.

Her eyes widened as Izuku knelt down and picked something up before looking back at her, "T-Tsuyu…is…is this yours?" Tsuyu looked away as Izuku stood up and stepped closer to his girlfriend, a concerned look crossing his face, "T-Tsuyu…is this pregnancy test…yours?"

Tsuyu looked up, a deep frown painted across her lips, "Ribbit,"

"How-"

"I found out a week before my parents kicked me out," Izuku's eyes widened as he felt his body begin to shake, "I hid I from my siblings and took it with me that night so they wouldn't see it…I didn't want to tell them and give them another reason to kick me out. I wanted to tell you…and I kind of did the day Mina-"

"So…not only did they put you in potential danger, but our unborn child and now I'm going to-" before he could finish, Tsuyu hugged him and Izuku sighed as he carefully hugged her back, "Tsuyu…you're pregnant…you knew you were pregnant before your parents kicked you out and…does my mom know about-"

"I…I told her a few days ago…I wanted to tell you too, but I knew if I would, you'll go out there and fight with my parents. Ribbit," Tsuyu broke from the hug and the two stared at each other for a moment before Izuku sighed and turned and began walking away, "Ribbit? W-w-where are you going, Izuku?" Izuku stopped and looked over his shoulder, "You can't go out there and start with my parents. We're training to be heroes and-"

"I'm not going anywhere near there, Tsuyu…not even to talk to your siblings because your parents will probably have my head for being there," Tsuyu croaked as Izuku turned and face her, "I need to talk to my mom and All Might…I'll be right back," before Tsuyu could question anymore, Izuku turned and walked out of the room, leaving Tsuyu in confusion.

Izuku walked into the kitchen and saw his mother and Toshinori sitting at the table. The two adults looked up and Inko slightly smiled, "Izuku, is everything okay, hon-"

"Mom…you…you know that Tsuyu is…p-pregnant, right?" Toshinori stared at his successor with a shocked expression as Inko frowned and slowly nodded, "Well…I uh…I need-"

"Izuku, if you are planning on doing anything foolish, I will ground you until the day you die and-"

"N-no…mom…but…but I do a favor from both of you," Inko and Toshinori looked at each other before looking back at Izuku with questionable looks and slowly nodded and Izuku inhaled slowly.

Tsuyu frowned as she looked down at her flat stomach and placed a protecting hand over it and croaked, "Izuku isn't angry that you didn't tell him," Tsuyu quickly looked up and saw Inko stepping into the room, "Izuku isn't angry that you kept this from him, but he is angry at your parents now more than ever,"

Tsuyu's eyes widened as she looked past Inko to an emptied living room. She looked back at her boyfriend's mother and croaked, "Mama-Inko, Izuku is going to-"

"Izuku asked Toshi if he can talk to him in private. He swore to us that he will not go after your parents," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and nodded, "You need to have a little faith in my son, Tsuyu. He isn't one to stir up trouble and lie about it," Tsuyu nodded again and Inko frowned, "And…while I knew this was going to happen eventually…especially since you two told me that your relationship got physical at times, I'm not mad, I told you that the day you told me, and I'm not going to force you into an uncomfortable position. You are always welcome here,"

"Ribbit. I know, Mama-Inko," Inko smiled and Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head, "So…where did Izuku-"

"He didn't say, but he promised me that he isn't going to see your parents. And even if he does, Toshi is with him to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish," Tsuyu nodded as she looked down at her stomach.

Toshinori and Izuku walked down the street and the former Symbol of Peace looked at Izuku and rubbed his chin, "Midoriya?" looking at his predecessor, Izuku arched a brow and hummed in confusion, "You and young Asui are still in school, and the lives you two are choosing to lead aren't exactly the safest, not to mention-"

"I…I know we're still in school, and the professions we're choosing for isn't the safest in the world…but we knew the consequences the first night we were together and…neither she nor I had any objections to it. I knew she was going to get pregnant sooner or later and…All Might…if anyone harasses her because of it…I might have to let you down and use One for All on them." The blond man hummed and looked at the green-haired teen, "Tsuyu is strong, I know, but people like Kacchan…if he learns about this, he's going to call her names and…I'm going to see red and-"

"Midoriya," looking at his favorite hero in confusion, Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "Did you ask me to come with you to fight Asui's parents? They're still her parents and they have final say in her life until she turns eighteen and-"

"What if Tsuyu and I were engaged? Would her parents have a say then?" Toshinori looked at Izuku, a stunned look crossing his face, "All Might, what if Tsuyu and I were engaged? She is already pregnant and I wouldn't feel right if-"

"Midoriya…are you planning on proposing to…to Asui?" the two stopped and Toshinori stared at Izuku with a serious look behind his eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this? You know if you go through with this and she says-"

"No matter what her answer will be, I'll respect her and her decision. And I'm not my dad, All Might. I'm not going to do to her what my dad did to my mom. I love Tsuyu and would never do anything to hurt her…hell…I stopped myself from fighting her parents and that was-"

"Violence never solves anything, kid," Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "And while I know you were just trying to help Asui, going around and threatening civilians is not the way to go about it,"

"But All Might, she's pregnant and now not only did they put her in danger, but the child as well and-"

"Again, violence never solves anything," Toshinori looked at the green-haired teen with a seriously look behind his eyes, "But you were trying to defend your little girlfriend, so I suppose we can look past it…now back to the matter at hand. Why did you ask me to come with you when-"

"I was hoping you can actually two favors," Toshinori arched a brow as Izuku rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "I uh…I need to find an engagement ring for Tsuyu and…if possible, can you use your title and get the four of us a reservation to one of the-"

"I see," Toshinori hummed and walked past Izuku, "Well we better get moving before your mother and young Asui wonder where we are," Izuku nodded and followed the former Symbol of Peace down the street.

The four sat at a table in a small restaurant as calming music filled the air. Tsuyu looked around in confusion as everyone ate before she looked at Izuku and silently croaked, getting his attention, "Ribbit? Izuku…why are we here? This place isn't exactly an everyday outing and-"

"Well…we uh…we're celebrating your pregnancy and…maybe something else," Tsuyu croaked in confusion as Izuku nervously looked around while the two adults stared at them.

The music slowly began to fade and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "What's happening?"

"T-Tsuyu?" looking at her boyfriend, Izuku took a deep breath as he nervously reached into his pocket before looking up, sweat running down his face, "I…I love you and you telling me that you're pregnant…I…I was happy and angry,"

Tsuyu frowned as the two adults continued to watch as Izuku continued to speak, "A-a-angry at your parents for throwing you out…more than before and happy because we're going to start a family together…Tsuyu Asui…w-w-will you do me the honor in making me the happiest man in the world and…will marry me?" Tsuyu's eyes widened as she looked down and stared at the small box in his hand before he opened it, revealing a silver band, an emerald resting on top of the band, "I-I-I know we're still in school an-and the lives we're choosing to live aren't the safest in the world, but-" before he could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising him.

Tsuyu backed away and croaked, "We would've been here all day," Izuku looked at Tsuyu, a stunned look crossing his face as she leaned closer again, "Ribbit…yes…yes I will," Izuku's eyes widened as he took the ring from the box and slipped it on Tsuyu's left ring finger as Inko stared at the two, tears of joy behind her eyes and Toshinori wrapped an arm around her as the newly engaged couple kissed.

 **Not an exciting ending, but I needed to do this before the third installment and I gave another reason to hate the Asui parents. I'll be working on the third part sometime next week…hopefully. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
